On the Ride Home
by Permission-to-Sin
Summary: A request by OMGITSKELL at the DLS boards. We see what Tommy means at the end of episode 404. One-shot smut.


Tommy knocked on Jude's dressing room door. "So.. can I have an autograph?" He smiled at her when she opened the door.

Jude returned the smile and took him by the hand, pulling him into the dressing room. "You can have more than that, Quincy," she said, leaning up and kissing him lightly.

Pulling away, Tommy brushed hair out of her eyes. "That was an amazing performance, girl."

Without a word, Jude flashed him an innocent look and pulled him toward the door. "Let's get out of here."

When they entered the hallway, they were greeted with several photogs, and various paparazzos. Pulling Jude through the chaos, he looked over at her. "So, what are we gonna do about this whole situation?"

"Well, I don't want to have to hide our relationship, if that's what you mean," Jude said to him, her arm in his.

Tommy nodded. "Okay, let's meet halfway. Kissing in public is cool- but no tongue," he said as he led her out the doors of the concert hall.

"We can talk to the cameras about our relationship," Jude replied, "but no couch-jumping." She shuddered as she remembered her moment of insanity.

Tommy stopped in front of the limo. "Deal."

"So, tell me, Tommy Q.." Jude put her hand on the limo behind her. "Is the limo considered public or private?"

A seductive smile spread across his lips as he pushed her backward into the vehicle. "That is a bit of a... grey area."

And when the doors shut, their lips connected immediately, not hearing the limo driver roll up the privacy shade as he laughed to himself.

"Grey area? What ever do you mean by that?" Jude said after she pulled away.

Tommy chuckled and pushed her back onto the black leather seat, climbing onto her. "I'll show you exactly what I mean."

He kissed her again, much more passionately this time, and gripped her waist underneath him. Her arms lifted and wrapped around his shoulders as they both slipped their tongues against one another's, kissing slowly but breathily.

After he pulled away, his lips trailed to her jawline and sucked on the skin there. Jude's hands gripped his hair and scratched along his shoulder. He kissed lower, catching between her shoulder and neck, sliding his teeth over her and biting down gently. She moaned, pulling him closer in anticipation.

Tommy's hands moved to her golden, sequined dress, and pulled it down, exposing her breasts. His mouth connected with her left nipple and he bit down, moving to her other breast and repeating the action. He pulled away and sat up, taking her heel in his hand. Staring at each other seductively, Tommy slid his hands up her smooth legs, rising the sparkling dress from her skin and exposing her lower half.

He chuckled. "Jude Harrison," he said, staring in front of him. "No underwear?"

Jude smiled up at him seductively. "Oh, don't act so disappointed, Quincy," she whispered.

"Oh, I am anything but disappointed," he said, and his hand found her inner thigh, sliding along her skin slowly. He ran his fingers softly against her southern lips and she shuddered. Smiling, he parted them, and slipped his finger there.

Rubbing his finger up and down in her wetness, he found her clit, circling it gently. He watched her as he massaged it, seeing her close her eyes.

"That feel good, baby?" He asked her, still rubbing her clit.

"Mmm, yeah," she moaned, already starting to breathe hard.

Moving his thumb to where his finger had been, he continued his massage, and pushed two fingers into her. Jude moaned louder, her head falling back and hitting the armrest beside the leather seats. Tommy rubbed his thumb against her clit and pumped his fingers in and out of her core. Whimpering, her hands gripped his arm, the one that was doing the work, and she felt herself on the edge. Picking up the pace, Tommy leaned over and placed his other hand on Jude's neck, holding her face close to his.

He kissed her neck, breathing into her ear, "You like that?"

Jude whimpered. "Oh.. god, yes, Tommy... don't stop," she breathed to him before she cried out, her orgasm hitting her unexpectedly. Shuddering from the after-effects, she panted, her eyes still closed.

Pulling his fingers out of her, Tommy's hands went to his own belt, working the leather strap through the loophole. Jude sat up, pushing his hands away, and undoing his pants herself. When she did, she pushed them down, along with his boxers, and immediately took him into her mouth. Her teeth slid along his shaft gently as she stroked back and forth with her tongue and lips, holding him in her mouth.

When she pulled back slightly, Tommy took himself out of her mouth and leaned towards her, kissing her bruisingly. She pulled back the slightest bit and whispered into his ear, "Fuck me, Tommy.. please," she begged, breathing hard.

Pushing her back against the seat again, he entered her in one swift thrust, his hands gripping her hips against his. She gasped, pulling him on top of her. As he thrust into her hard, over and over, he buried his face in the crook of her neck. Jude's hands slid up his shirt, her nails digging into his skin.

"Ohhhhh.." Jude moaned, meeting his hips with every thrust. "Harder," she begged, and he obliged- driving into her harder and quicker, exhausting himself quickly.

Jude came first, crying out in pleasure, her back arching and body trembling. Feeling her walls tighten around him, Tommy followed soon after, groaning into her neck and falling on top of her.

Anything that would have come next was interrupted by the sound of the private shade rolling down an inch.

"We're here," the driver said, and they realized they were stopped. "And, next time, try being a little quieter.." he said, laughing, pressing the button to roll up the shade again.

Still breathing hard, Jude and Tommy looked at each other and laughed. "Shit," Jude said, "maybe that was a little less private then we wanted it to be."

Tommy smiled. "Ahh, he'll probably stay quiet."

Laughing again, she sat up and kissed him. "We should probably get dressed."

"Yeah.."

_The End._


End file.
